Sweetness and licks
by grrlinterrupted
Summary: Alice, Jasper, silliness, sex. AH, a little OOC, PWP fluffiness.


Summary: Alice, Jasper, silliness, sex. AH, a little OOC, PWP fluffiness.

Thanks to MeraNaamJoker, HoochieMomma, Naranwien and SadTomato for their red pen-related skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetness <strong>**and ****licks**

I hear the bedroom door close softly and Alice's feet padding across the carpet. They come right up to the edge of the bed, before I feel her breath ghost across my ear.

"I know you're awake, Mister. You're not fooling anyone."

I grab her, hoping for the waist and pull her down onto the bed as she squeals.

"How do you _always _know?"

In the semi-darkness I see her tap her nose with her finger, and stick her tongue out at me.

"Well, the computer's still warm downstairs..."

She kisses my nose.

"...and obviously I couldn't hear any snoring or farting so..."

"Right! That's it!"

I roll her so I'm on top, and go for her ribs, tickling as she squirms and shrieks and begs me to stop. Eventually I do, when she threatens to pee on the duvet.

There's a beat of silence, where we both suddenly realise I'm lying between her legs.

She shifts a little, and looks up at me, her eyes glittering in the filtered orange light from the street that seeps under our blinds.

"Are you... tired?" I ask, propped up on my elbows. I don't kiss her. I don't want her to think if she says yes I'll be upset or feel denied; she's just worked a twelve hour shift, and I'm not even fully hard yet. Yet.

She closes her eyes and exhales slowly. I can smell stale coffee on her breath, and wonder how many cups got her through tonight. She nods, slowly, then purses her lips.

The atmosphere between us crackles with want.

"Could you... though?"

I grin. I think I know what she wants.

"Could I?"

She takes my right hand and pushes it slowly down between us.

"You don't need to ask, Liss."

I kiss her neck, gently pushing her chin up with my forehead until I can press my tongue to where her pulse beats. Her hips move, rubbing against mine.

"You feel that?"

I run just the tip of my tongue along the line of her jaw.

"Does that feel good?"

Her answering moan shoots straight to my crotch.

"But it's not here that I need to be, is it, Liss?"

She shakes her head, but I want words. God, I love teasing.

"Where do you need me to be, sweet girl?"

She pulls my lips to hers, mumbling her desires between kisses as her cheeks heat up.

"Nipples... clit... you bastard..."

I grab the edge of her scrub top and pull up, exposing her pale chest, and old cotton and lace bra. I love this bra, even if it's slightly grey now and only does up with one of the clasps. Sucking Alice's rosy nipples through it, using the roughness of the lace to rub them hard with my tongue... fuck... there are just some things in life I appreciate.

"Jesus... Jasper..."

She's bucking into me now, and we're rubbing together as I coax her little breasts with my lips, rolling and licking, then blowing cool air across them until her nipples stand erect, pushing against the lace.

I move back up, knowing I need to reassure her with my words as much as my mouth. I press my chest to hers. Her nipples scratch mine, and she shivers.

"You know I need to taste you now, between your legs."

"Please..."

I push my hand under the elastic of her scrubs, and into her cotton panties. I slide my fingers gently between her lips, teasing them apart and dipping into her wetness. I can feel my cock pulsing now, the beat of need drumming my blood, but I swallow down my own desire, and merely bring my wet fingers to my lips. I lick one.

"Fuck... Alice you taste so good..."

She's been at work all day, so her scent is strong and musky, and the taste has a tang that I love. It took me a long time to convince her that she doesn't always need to have showered ten seconds before I taste her, but I'm so glad I got my way.

"Open up," I command, and she complies, her eyes wide, scrutinizing mine for any indication I'm lying; placating her.

She sucks my fingers into her mouth.

"See?"

I kiss her, letting her taste flow between our mouths before pulling back.

"You're delicious..."

She blushes a little and won't catch my eye, but it doesn't matter. I'm too busy moving down to her stomach, kissing my way to the waistband of her scrubs.

As I pull them down, along with her panties, her hips lift, and her scent suddenly strengthens. I push her legs apart and lick the length of her lips, before pressing my tongue to her clit and flicking and sucking and stroking.

Her hands grip my hair as she cries out my name in pants and moans.

I tease the edges where she opens with my fingertips, then start to push inside her, one, then two fingers, scissoring them to rub her walls. I let my little finger stroke her asshole, knowing it makes her squirm, and reach up to pull at her nipples.

In less than ten minutes, my beautiful, writhing, breathless Alice comes apart on my mouth, chanting my name until her moans become incoherent waves of sound rising and falling as her orgasm wracks her body.

I've still never heard anything as good, and my cock is begging me for release as soon as I lift my head. The sated smile of my girl greets me as I crawl up her body, wiping my mouth with my hand and leaning down to kiss her, before feeling her hands pushing on my shoulders.

I immediately pull back, a little confused. She rolls over underneath me to lie on her front, and spreads her thighs open. My cock bobs in appreciation of its sudden view of her ass, and I almost come on the spot when she takes me in her hand and guides me between her cheeks. I can feel her wetness, and the _heat_, and then suddenly I can't hold back and am pushing inside her and _fuck_...

My hips pressing into her round, soft ass cheeks, our fingers laced together, my lips against her ear, her eyes squeezed shut, the smell of her hair and our feet braced against each other and then suddenly the words from her lips that make my balls twitch and tighten and I'm fucking her so hard we might _break__this__goddamn__bed_.

"Jasper, yes, fuck me, don't stop fuck, you just... fuck you feel so fucking good, you..."

Shaking and thrusting I lose it; strangled growls spill from my lips.

I collapse against her, both of us breathing hard, eyes closed, our mouths wearing matching smiles. I kiss behind her ear as we let ourselves come down.

"I love you, Liss."

I pull out, and enjoy the little frown she wears as I do.

"I love your cock."

She rolls beneath me, and I pretend to look horrified, refusing her kisses and rolling sideways, stealing the duvet to make a Jasper-burrito.

Naked and suddenly cold, she attacks me, burrowing back into my little cave and professing her love for each part of me equally as she snuggles up to my chest.

"I take it back! I love your balls too!"

"Humph."

"And your armpit hair and your toes and your elbows and your little pot belly..."

"I have no such thing!"

"And your weird mole shaped like Cuba, I even love that!"

I pout and she plants wet kisses all over my face till we're both giggling and wrapped up and hiding in the dark. She slips off her bra, and I hum as I feel the softness of her breasts against my skin.

"Are you going to die soon if you don't get some sleep?" I ask, as I pull her into my body, cradling her head in the crook of my neck and stroking her short, messy hair.

"Yep."

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Okay."

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act... I think it's special what's behind your back..."

"Jasper!"

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack... take it to the br- ow! Ow! My balls!"

She shuts me up with some grabbing, followed by some light petting, but then her hand falls away and I realise she's just fallen asleep, mid-fondle - my poor exhausted Alice.

I roll us sideways, so I can spoon her into my body, and tuck the covers up over her shoulders and under her chin. Her breathing is soft and regular, and she shifts a little, snuggling back into me in her sleep. I kiss her head and just lie there for a while, feeling her ribs expand and contract, the sharp little hairs on her legs where she's not shaved for a few days, her cold feet sandwiched between my calves.

I can't really describe what goes through my mind at moments like this. The feeling is almost painful, it's so strong. It's ownership and submission; giddiness and a deep calm.

In her sleep, Alice mumbles my name. As I fade out, my lips are on her skin.


End file.
